


Understanding the City

by RadioCybertron, Skylar_Matthews



Series: Dark Praxus [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Praxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioCybertron/pseuds/RadioCybertron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Matthews/pseuds/Skylar_Matthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovely piece inspired by our fic about Dark Praxus, posted with permission from the wonderful duo using the name of 'Waveburst'. You both are amazing. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding the City

In a nest of shadows,  
is where Praxus lies waiting.  
Edges sharp and jagged,  
motions unhesitating.  
Enclosed and caged,  
it's crystal heart flares.  
Capturing the deep and dark  
of the spark unawares.  
Control, they whisper.  
perfection is an art.  
But what is broken now,  
has already fallen apart.  
They can't find the pieces,  
or comprehend why  
we don't understand.  
And call our reluctance shy.  
But above all it is said,  
by outsiders by and by.  
There are many rules to remember  
and do not go awry.  
Speak when spoken to,  
walk soft with a graceful glide.  
Bring honor to your mate,  
and to your bonding, pride.  
Bring joy to the binding,  
the peace, one must not disturb.  
And above all remember,  
 _to be seen and never heard._


End file.
